Conociéndote de nuevo
by titanicsiceberg
Summary: —Yuuki me contó. —Kaito estaba tras de él a la expectativa. Odiaba la forma en que sus sentidos vampíricos le hacían sentir aún más la mirada penetrante que en ese momento le estaba dedicando, a la espera de una respuesta, una explicación. Y vaya mierda que no deseaba hablar de eso ni ahora, ni luego, ni nunca. Ya no era secreto que Zero siempre estuvo enamorado de él. KAITOXZERO


**No pregunten cómo se me ocurrió, pero acepto que me gusta el ship.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Ch 1.**

—Yuuki me contó. —el ex humano chasqueó la lengua emitiendo un sonido de claro fastidio. Ésa mujer siempre metiéndose donde no debía, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban con el ceño fruncido, negándose a despegar la vista de Lily, quien apacible se encontraba dejando que su dueño rozara su pelaje con sus manos.

Kaito estaba tras de él a la expectativa. Odiaba la forma en que sus sentidos vampíricos le hacían sentir aún más la mirada penetrante que en ese momento le estaba dedicando, a la espera de una respuesta, una explicación. Y vaya mierda que no deseaba hablar de eso ni ahora, ni luego, ni nunca.

¡Por la misma razón calló a Yuuki cuando se enteró!

Volvía a chasquear la lengua cuando una mano tosca agarró su hombro derecho y le intentó halar para que volteara y hablara, Kaito estaba más confundido que Lily, sin entender por qué el vampiro-cazador estaba enojado. Habría esperado un Zero avergonzado, huyendo, hasta probablemente negándoselo pero se había encontrado con el ex humano con total tranquilidad y hasta irritación, cual si le hubiera pedido explicación sobre el menú cena de ayer. No se inmutó.

—Lo sé ahora, Zero, y sólo porque Yuuki me lo contó. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste ocultarme algo así, prácticamente toda nuestras vidas? —apretando la mandíbula espetó el mayor, ajustando su puño en la camisa blanca del uniforme que llevaba Zero al momento y él, como animal amenazado respondió casi escupiendo. —Es mi jodida vida, Kaito, no debo explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que sienta o decida hacer al respecto. —no debía sorprenderse a esas alturas si el ex humano no lanzaba más que un par de palabras si es que no ignoraba la pregunta, le conocía de toda a vida.

"Pero es una desición que nos conscierne a los dos", estuvo a punto de decir el mayor de los dos, ¿Realmente lo era?

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, no te corresponde. —Los amatistas estaban fijos en él, tantos años de conocerse sabía que Kaito no se enojaba con él a tal magnitud de perder el control, si no era de su interés. Era gracioso y triste deducir que a Kaito le importaban sus sentimientos ahora, luego de toda una vida de mísera existencia, él lo había visto crecer en dolor y agonía, tachándolo de débil ¿y ahora le exigía algo tan ridículo como unos sentimientos inmaduros e impulsivos de adolescencia?

Zero no contaba con la opción de que Kaito se enterara por otra persona, porque nunca dio señales visibles de su tonto enamoramiento de adolescente. El que Yuuki se haya enterado fue un error hace años, cuando entre sueños el nombre del cazador mayor escapó de sus labios en una fiebre abrazadora, Yuuki lo había escuchado y la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando Zero solo asintió para de inmediato advertirle que ganaría su odio si lo contaba. Ella parecía no estar demasiado sorprendida por el hecho de que a Zero le gustaba un hombre sino más bien por haber descubierto sentimientos profundos de un ser que parecía jamás sentir nada más que melancolía y dolor. Ella incluso se ofreció a fingir ser blanco de los pensamientos de Zero, para que Kaito ni nadie jamás sospecharan. Claro que habían pasado casi 5 años de eso, ya no era un adolescente, era ahora un joven a sus 18 años. Esos sentimientos infantiles y débiles, tal como Kaito llamó su "enamoramiento por Yuuki", habían pasado por diferentes etapas: negación, aceptación, ilusión y rendición.

Kaito jamás iba a corresponderle, simple como eso, lo aceptó años atrás y decidió enterrarlos vivos. Los guardó en lo más profundo de su ser, tal y como una pequeña planta guardada en un cajón, no crecería más allá de lo permitido y con suerte en el tiempo, moriría.

En cambio el mayor parecía exasperado por enterarse casi 10 años luego de haber vivido con ese mocoso dramático y solitario, que toda una vida había estado enamorado de él y que jamás se lo había dicho. No entendía a ese jodido mártir…

—No me corresponde, pero me involucra. —Mantuvo su mirada en la aburrida y rendida de Zero, quien ahora parecía empezar a sentirse incómodo.

—Lo diré una sola vez. —no quería alargar más esa desagradable plática, Zero nunca iba a sentirse cómodo hablando de algo tan personal, tan íntimo como era sus sentimientos. Lily emitió un sonido parecido—Sé que no me correspondías entonces, ni ahora. No he pretendido absolutamente nada contigo, porque sé que no era posible, ambos sabemos que eres como un hermano. No quiero nada de ti, ni espero nada de ti. Mi vida ya es bastante complicada para aumentarle dramas innecesarios. No pretendas sentir interés, Kaito, porque no lo tienes.—

"Te conozco ya demasiado".

La careta de autosuficiencia y arrogancia típica del mayor de los dos cazadores ahora parecía haberse quedado allá en los años de la adolescencia de ambos, y sido reemplazada por una expresión de asombro puro, cejas alzadas, labios partidos. Zero parecía haberle dejado anonadado por semejante sincera y triste confesión.

Lily resopló con un gruñido cuando el no tan extraño joven de cabellos avellana dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de su dueño. Zero no pestañeaba, no, hacerlo, o desviar la mirada, o siquiera pasar saliva por su seca garganta serían una muestra de debilidad tras aquel crudo discurso. Luego de tantos años de mantener el secreto, no podía darse el lujo de desmoronarse frente al único ser que parecía tenerle un poco de estima y respeto.

" _Débil_.", resonaba en su cabeza. Kaito siempre tenía formas muy bruscas de decir las cosas.

—¿Quién dice…—Zero vio una de las manos del ajeno elevarse y por instinto casi eleva la suya para alejarla de una manotada, sin embargo los ojos cafés no demostraban rechazo. No podía descifrar qué, eso le exasperaba. —… que no siento interés? No puedes saber si te correspondía o no, si nunca l…—

—Al diablo. —El peliplata no parecía tener una pizca de ánimos más para extender el tema. Finalmente manoteó la palma de Kaito a medio llegar a su rostro o cuello o quien sabe, no le interesaba. —Olvídalo. No va a cambiar nada de mi parte, si eso te preocupa. —

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formaba en el rostro sorprendido de Kaito, no esperaba menos de ese petulante y complicado ser, no sería tan atractivamente misterioso si cambiara su forma de ser. Era curioso que Zero no se diera cuenta de que aunque pasaba el 90% del tiempo intentando hostigar a ese mocoso, le preocupaba y más que todo, lo apreciaba.

—¿No te interesa siquiera saber qué pienso? —

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cambiará en algo?

—. . . —el silencio de Kaito era la señal de que no solo estaba dándose a sí mismo una migraña, sino que ahora estaba cayendo en ridículo, siendo rechazado otra vez de forma indirecta. ¡Y no entendía por qué demonios el vejete ese continuaba insistiendo!

Con un último chasquido cerró el portón de Lily y le dejó una caricia más antes de apartarse del espacio personal del mayor para largarse lo más lejos posible de él y de esa situación, sin embargo, Kaito en un acto de reflejo alcanzó a atrapar su muñeca en su mano para detenerlo, aún cuando Zero no volteó a darle la cara. Ya era suficiente vergüenza.

—Zero. —llamó, intentando ser paciente.

—Zero. —Una vez más.

—Mocoso de mierda. —masculló entre dientes al sentir que hablaba con una quinceañera resentida. Sólo por conocer que si perdía el control en ese momento, Zero jamás iba a hablarle del tema otra vez, intentó modular el volumen y tono de voz por uno más… menos bruto.

Recordaba todas las escapadas nocturnas que entre misiones se daba, en las que acababa enredado entre las piernas de féminas en camas ajenas, Zero todo lo sabía, porque él le acolitaba. Toda la vida probablemente hirió sin querer a ese peliplata desdichado que tenía como casi hermano, pues aunque bastante hijo de puta era con él, no había sido su intención.

—Escucha, Zero. Lamento el daño ocasionado, jamás lo supe. —el mencionado haló pidiendo devuelta su brazo, si iba a decirle lo que ya sabía. —No vamos a engañar a nadie diciendo que te correspondo, si no te había visto de otra forma hasta ahora. —con eso bastó, el menor sacudió su brazo y logró soltarse, Kaito no podía ver sus ojos pues estaban ocultos con la posición baja que tenía su cabeza y sin querer sintió nuevamente culpa, por herirlo sin darse cuenta. Extendió sus dos brazos y agarró al prefecto terco y avergonzado hasta inmovilizarlo entre sus brazos, una escena bastante incómoda y forzada de un abrazo, pero lo era. Solo cuando el susurró llegó al oído de Zero, dejó de forcejear.

—Pero quiero conocerte de una forma diferente a la que te conozco, de la forma en que me das la oportunidad de decidir, el corresponderte o no. —sus labios rozaban el lóbulo pero no quiso arruinar el momento con algo indebido. Afianzó el abrazo a su alrededor, Kaito no era un tipo de abrazos cursis e idioteces melosas, pero aceptaba que estaba bien así, así con ese chico en sus brazos.

Ahora el anonadado era Zero, cuando el mayor le giró entre sus brazos y plantó un beso en su mejilla. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Tomaré tu cara de haber visto un fantasma, como sí. —en ese momento reaccionó el ex humano y se soltó del abrazo, acomodando su uniforme y caminando hasta el portón de ingreso al establo, deteniéndose para dirigirle una mirada de perfil al mayor.

—Vamos, tengo que hacer la cena. Cross se pondrá insoportable. —y giró en sus talones, a paso lento caminando y dándole la señal indirecta a Kaito de que le daba la oportunidad de acompañarle.


End file.
